Forever Together or Alone
by AriaMirror1028
Summary: Each chapter inspired by a song we follow Alec and Renesmee on their journey through love, manipulation, and heartbreak. How will the story end? Even the wisest cannot tell. Warnings: Mentions of heterosexual intercourse, violence, and human death. Couple: Reneslec
1. I Knew You Were Trouble

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. All rights go to their respective owners.**

**AN: I do not read anonymous reviews so that means you'll have to log into your account before reviewing or I'll just delete it without reading it. It's nothing against you. I just don't like how comfortable people are with trying to hurt my feelings in anonymous reviews. Lyrics have been removed to fit site rules. Ch1. inspired by "I Knew You Were Trouble" by Taylor Swift.  
**

**Warning: Memories may be a little out of order of occurrence to fit the lyrics.**

**Renesmee's POV**

Thinking back, I probably should have realized that he was just playing with me for his Master. How could I have believed a word he said? I should have had Dad come and confirm his words through his thoughts. Now he was gone and so was she.

* * *

_I was hunting on my own for the first time since starting college. The bear laid in front of me, drained of blood. I wasn't as strong as my parents. This thing had almost killed me. I turned to the vampire that had arrived in time to snap it's neck before it could sink it's teeth into mine. His brown hair and red eyes looked familiar._

"_Who are you," I asked._

"_My name is Alec," he replied._

_The memory returned quickly. One cloaked figure among many staring at me with all the others._

"_The witch twins. You're part of the Volturi," I recalled._

_He gave me a crooked smile, "Not any more. I left."_

_I cocked my head to the side, "Why?"_

_He walked slowly towards me, "How can I serve a Master who only wants me for my power? Aro doesn't care who I really am, only what I'm capable of."_

_I nodded, having heard this fact many times from my family, accepting that he'd figured out the truth._

* * *

_I woke up expecting to find him next to me like he had promised. The bed was empty. His place was warmed by the sun coming through the window. He hadn't been laying there since before sunrise. He had left without me. I looked around and sniffed the air. His scent was faint and so was hers. They were both gone. I had loved him and now he was gone._

* * *

_We were studying for the test we had in the morning. Midterms were supposed to be difficult but he was smart and I had a photographic memory like all hybrids. He smiled at me and I couldn't help but feel that something was off. It was just a ghost of an instinct to run that somehow made me want him more._

* * *

_His eyes flashed with the danger displayed in those of a predator. I was used to it though. It was the look that was often in the eyes of my family's friends. All vampires that drink human blood have that look. I wasn't scared. I was interested. He took a seat next to me right before the Professor entered to begin class._

* * *

_He took me with him on this hunting trip of his. He was thirsty and I was curious. I had never dared to drink human blood when my family was close by. The morals I had grown up with forbade it though we did not judge our friends for their choice of food. Alec said he would share each of his victims with me so my morals could not hold me back now. The humans I drank from were going to die by Alec's fangs anyway so I may as well enjoy the ride._

* * *

_I walked to class feeling only pain. My heart felt like it was trying to cave in on itself. Thinking back I should have known. His eyes were different than the other vampires I knew. They gave that look to humans. He gave it to me._

* * *

_I looked up from our prey. The human had been high and the drugs had a small effect on me. Not as much as it had on the woman now lying dead in the alley but enough to make Alec look somehow more intriguing than before. I leaned forward and kissed him. He held me close and let me get the need out of my system before we had to hide the human._

* * *

_The dark mist surrounded us acting as a cloak. I feared it at first. I knew of his power. I didn't like the idea of my first time being effected by his sense deprivation._

"_What are you doing," I asked nervously from under him._

"_Relax Ness. I'm not taking your senses. I'm just hiding everything but me from you," he smiled down at me._

"_Why," I inquired trying to see through the mist._

"_Because I want to be the only thing you know right now," he whispered in my ear causing me to look back at him._

_He kissed me, devouring my lips with his own before I could protest any further. I settled down in his arms and let him fill all five of my senses, giving him the most precious gift a woman can give to a man, my virginity._

* * *

_I fell to the floor as the phone slipped from my hand. My father was furious with me. At first he didn't mind that I was pregnant until he found out that the baby was Alec's. Now I was regretting every second of that night when he had planted his seed inside me. The door opened and I heard his footsteps enter. I wiped my tears and stood up quickly. Pushing away all signs of pain I turned to greet my mate._

* * *

_Rumor spread fast on campus. The boy from Italy had left campus and gone home in the middle of the semester. My pregnancy had lasted nine months. I wasn't sure how it was possible but the child had grown at the human rate. Maybe it was because it was more than half vampire. I wasn't sure. What mattered now is that everybody knew that he had taken our daughter and left me._

* * *

_I went home for Christmas break. The memory of that day with the bear running through my head over and over. How could I have not known he was lying to me. That was his plan all along. Get the powerful hybrid pregnant and bring home to his Masters the even more powerful child who's powers were the opposite of mine and an exact copy of both my parents abilities. Aro didn't want my mother anymore. He had her grand daughter._

* * *

_That first semester, all the parties, the studying, the sweet talk: all lies meant for one purpose. He drew me in. He made me love him. He made me need him. Then he walked away when he no longer needed me._

* * *

_I sat on his lap as his hands wandered over my swollen belly. Our baby kicked and I felt a small jolt of pain as her foot bumped against her father's hand through the walls of my flesh separating her from the rest of the world._

"_I love you two so much," he whispered to me_

_I hadn't known he was lying because of how much I wanted to believe it._

* * *

I looked fearfully at my parents, begging with my eyes for them not to be angry at me. The events of the last year and a half ran through my head for my father to see. His eyes softened but Mom still looked more angry than she had when she found out Jacob imprinted on me. He whispered to her something and she gave him a look of pained disbelief and looked back at me. Her eyes showed the sorrow I felt. She held out her arms and I ran to my family. I sobbed as they held me close.

"It's okay Renesmee. We'll get her back," Jacob promised, joining our family hug.

I wanted to hear that but I wasn't sure he could make it happen. My shoulders shook and tears continued to fall as I kept repeating my daughter's name. Alexandra. Would I ever see her again?

**AN: I mostly wrote this because that song has been stuck in my head for the past several days and it doesn't fit anywhere in the story I am working on at the moment so I had to do something to get it out. Maybe now I can concentrate. Let me know what you think.**


	2. Red

**Disclaimer: I do not own the song or Twilight. Credit for the song goes to Taylor Swift. Credit for Twilight goes to Stephanie Meyer. Credit for choosing this song goes to Anna Louisa.**

**Author's Note: If you enjoyed ****I Knew You Were Trouble**** then you'll probably enjoy this too. It took me a while to understand the lyrics but once I realized I was hearing mostly similes and metaphors it was easier to figure out. Let me know what you guys think. A big thanks to Anna Louisa. This was a fun little challenge for me but you chose the perfect song for this story. Lyrics are removed to abide by site rules.**

_Flashback_

Current

**Alec's POV**

I sat in my room with my daughter sound asleep in my lap. She looked so much like her mother. It was times like this I wished I could have obeyed my master without leaving Renesmee. It was too easy to fool her but now I realize it was easy because the biggest part of my lie, the part where I said I love her, was more like the truth. Our love developed fast and while my orders were to leave with the baby as soon as possible, my heart told me I had ended it too soon.

* * *

It was too late to go back and undo my pain. I couldn't choose not to love her and I knew the pain of my betrayal was a hundred times worse on her. Then again could it really be worse for her when knowing I had caused her pain only made me feel even more bad about myself.

* * *

_I held Alexandra in my arms as I left. One last look at Renesmee sleeping in our bed had me resenting Aro for making me do this. Having lived over a thousand years believing I could never sire a child I understood the longing for that bond when there was no one to bond with. Of course in that moment the memory of the longing made me realize one thing. Taking a child from her loving mother was just plain wrong. I left with a heavy heart that night, not because of my orders but because I feared what Aro would do to Renesmee and Alexandra if I didn't._

* * *

_As I arrived home with Alexandra I was faced with the reality that I was alone here in my pain. Alexandra's eyes showed only understanding. I would have felt better if she had given me a hurt or angry look. At least that punishment from her would have been better than wallowing in my grief. I knew why she was okay with it though. My thoughts gave me away. I was protecting her and her mother._

* * *

It was becoming apparent that I would never escape what I had done. There were times I wished I could forget about Renesmee and occasionally I succeeded…until five minutes later when my daughter insisted on being near me and I suddenly could not stop thinking about Renesmee. I had hoped that once she read my thoughts she would realize I couldn't stand thinking of Renesmee and leave me alone. Aro was content to raise her but she still gravitated towards me. Now don't get me wrong. I love my daughter but her presence was painful to bear with the memories it brought back.

* * *

_We sat at the same table in the library. I was helping her study for midterms. Normally it was easy to concentrate on bookwork but I kept getting distracted by her hair, or her eyes, or her smile. I told myself it was just for the mission but my heart knew I was falling for her._

* * *

_I held her in my arms and she smiled up at me. Once I had assured her I meant no harm she seemed content with my mist keeping us hidden from the rest of the world. It was all I really wanted. To be accepted rather than feared. That's why I loved my sister and masters. Only they did not fear my power. I held her even closer and she moved with me. I had to act confident no matter how unsure I was right now. She was probably nervous enough as it was without learning that this was my first time too._

* * *

_We had a basic routine by now. I would wait out the night reading books while she slept. When she woke I'd cover up as much of my skin as possible and we'd head to the café so she could eat. We'd go to our classes then back to the café for lunch. Then we'd go to the library to do homework and study until she needed dinner. On weekends I would head to the city after sunset to feed._

"_You should come with me Ness. Plenty of blood in the city," I had been trying for weeks to convince her to try human blood._

"_No Alec. I'm just going to hunt for some elk in the woods," she insisted._

"_You sure? There could be another bear in those woods," I decided to try the 'I'm worried about your safety' approach._

"_That only happened once," she put her jacket on._

"_It could happen again and you're lucky I was there last time," I reminded her._

"_Alec, tasty as human blood sounds I just can't kill a human," she gave me her best 'you should know this by now' look._

"_Even if the human was about to die anyway," I raised an eyebrow._

"_What do you mean by that," she looked confused._

"_I'll do the killing. All you have to do is drink. I usually kill more than enough to satisfy me anyway. I'll just let you have some of what I was going to take," I suggested._

_She gave me a skeptical look, "You would share your prey with me?"_

_I nodded, "Of course."_

_Still skeptically, "Isn't that dangerous?"_

_I shook my head, "Not for biological siblings relatives and mated pairs…We are a mated pair aren't we Ness," I gave her a vulnerable look to imitate fear of rejection. _It wasn't until now that I was back home in Volterra that I knew I did fear that she would reject me that night.

_She nodded, "Yes Alec, if that's what you really want."_

_I smiled, "It's what I want but you have to answer me the ultimate question," I held my hand out for her, "Will you hunt with me, my love?"_

_She hesitated and took my hand with a shy smile. I smiled back._

* * *

_She had been pregnant for five months. I had given up on figuring out a correct vocal response to her claiming she was fat. Anything I said made her more upset and led to more arguments. Apparently pregnancy hormones took every little detail that irritated her and brought it all to the surface. Who knew that women had it in them to be so unreasonable that the only way to end the fight on a good note was to reassure her by making love to her. Of course two hours later she would bring that up and insist that it was only to shut her up. No words helped with that either._

* * *

_It was the Halloween ball that one of the rich local students was hosting at her mansion. Renesmee was a witch and I had settled for dressing as Light Yagami from Death Note when she insisted I could not go as a vampire as it defeated the point of Halloween. I thought she should go as Misa Amane but she reminded me that Light wasn't particular about his women as long as they served his purpose. We were slow dancing and I found myself wishing I never had to let her go._

* * *

"_Alec You're moping again," Jane spoke sounding genuinely worried._

_I looked at her in confusion, "How could you tell?"_

_She tilted her head to the side, "You're beginning to resemble Marcus."_

_I looked over at our depressed master and mentally shuttered._

* * *

_We were just like her parents according to her. Most of our time during daylight on weekends was spent in a meadow in the mountains where no human bothered to look. Sometimes we made love and others we talked or just laid there enjoying each other's presence. I lay there with her in my arms on this particular Saturday afternoon. She still had tear stains on her cheeks from the phone call to her parents this morning. They apparently weren't happy that she was carrying my child. She was asleep now. Her skin shone with a soft glimmer, and inherited prism effect that was so barely visible to humans that they passed it off as beauty. The sundress she wore complemented her perfectly and gently hugged the small bump where our child was growing._

Those days were gone now. I would never get a chance to be with her like that again. Here in the Volturi palace we lived in the shadows. After knowing the peace and joy brought on by the sun I loathed this never-ending night. I missed the day almost as much as I missed my mate.

* * *

_Alexandra ran up to me and jumped into my lap. Her hair only slightly darker than Renesmee's the four year old smiled as an image of her mother flashed though my mind._

"_You know I love you right," I asked, hoping my voice would cover my thoughts. Why must she constantly remind me of Renesmee? I just want to forget._

"_I know that Daddy. You love Mommy too. That's why I can't let you forget," she replied._

_I sighed. My attempts to shield my thoughts were pathetic. She nodded her agreement. I raised my eyebrow at her, "Could you at least let me voice my thoughts before answering them?"_

_She shrugged, "Sorry, you don't talk much."_

* * *

_I was sitting in the living room on the small couch of the apartment we were renting near the college reading a book to pass the time when Renesmee came rushing out of the bathroom, her hair soaking wet, in a robe and sat down next to me with an excited look on her face._

"_Give me your hand," she demanded._

_Not feeling up for another argument I set the book down and offered my hand, which she pressed against the bump concealing our four month old baby. I felt a little bump against my palm and smiled, sharing in Renesmee's joy as our little one moved around in it's little safe home._

"_He's strong. Just like his daddy," she smiled at me._

_I took the complement and kissed her before laying down on the couch with my head by our baby and both hands on the bump so I could feel the occasional movement of our child. Nessie's hands covered mine as she fell asleep, content that I would keep them both safe._

* * *

_I helped her through the door and onto the bed in the dorm rooms. She giggled a little as she stumbled. This was her first time drinking from humans and apparently the drugs in the prostitutes systems had an effect on her. I would have to choose my prey more carefully from now on when she was with me. I remover her shoes and tucked her into bed, gently encouraging her to sleep._

* * *

I tried to push my thoughts aside and learn to ignore Alexandra's resemblance to Renesmee. I needed to let this go. I've been without a mate this long. I don't need one now.

* * *

_She woke up and looked around clutching her head, "What happened?"_

_I moved to her side and handed her a Tylenol, "The drugs in the blood effected you. I'm sorry. I had no idea that was going to happen."_

_She nodded, dry swallowing the pill, "It's okay. We'll just have to stick to hunting sober people."_

_I smiled, "You'll come hunting with me again?"_

_She nodded, "Of course I will. I love you," she said it for the first time._

_I held a hand out to her, "Shall we go get some coffee for that hangover?"_

_She shook her head and grabbed my hand, pulling me onto the bed with her, "You're my coffee."_

_I let her pull me on top of her as she led me into our first time making love._

* * *

My heart lurched as once again my attempts to forget her failed. The words echoed in my head over and over, 'I love you'.

* * *

_It was raining as I walked to the airport to return to Volterra. I had to resist the urge to turn back. My heart screamed that I could go back to the apartment and be in bed holding my mate before she woke and realized I was gone. Pushing the thought away I kept going. Unsure of my daughter's anatomy I hunched over to shield her from the rain and kept the blanket tucked tightly around her to keep her warm._

* * *

"_Someday it will be time to stop. You torment yourself for taking me from Mommy. She will forgive you if she knows how truly repentant you are," Alexandra said to me one day as I watched her reading in the library._

_I raised an eyebrow at her. Chronologically and physically she was four years old but she was learning too fast for my comfort. How could a child her age know words like repentant and torment? I replied to her attempts at giving me false hope accordingly, "That isn't going to happen. She'll never trust me after I took you from her."_

"_She might," Alexandra closed the book and stood, "If Grandfather and Uncle Jasper are there when you ask her forgiveness," she walked out of the room, ending the conversation effectively._

* * *

_We jumped across rooftops, hunting for food when it happened. She stopped and I turned to look at her a moment later when I realized she wasn't next to me._

"_What's wrong," I asked._

_She had her hands protectively holding her baby bump as she answered me, "We have to go back."_

_I leapt across the ten yards between us, "Why?"_

"_My water just broke," she looked scared._

_I nodded and brought her with me to the hospital. Luckily the pregnancy imitated that of a human so closely that the doctors didn't notice anything out of the ordinary._

* * *

I lost my ability to hold back the need to cry as the pain in my chest doubled. I wanted her. Finally I gave in to the need. My tearless sobs filled the room as I longed for my beloved mate to forgive me.

* * *

My cries woke my ten year old daughter. She read my thoughts and placed a hand on my cheek so I would look at her. She smiled her encouragement, "It's time Father."

* * *

I nodded, "You're right. It's time."

* * *

**Renesmee's POV**

The doorbell rang as I woke up. I looked at my father and he nodded at the door to indicate that I should answer it. I went to the door and opened it. To my surprise Alec stood there with a young girl who looked a lot like me. She seemed happy but he looked scared.

"Alec," I asked in shock.

He opened his mouth to talk but closed it taking a nervous step back.

"May we come in please Mommy," the girl said in a perky voice.

**AN: Okay. Let me know what you all thought about that and what you think will happen next. I am considering using ****Listen to Your Heart**** by Roxette for the next one.**


	3. Listen to Your Heart

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**AN: Hope you all enjoy this. It was a songfic for "Listen to Your Heart" by Roxette. I removed the lyrics to remain within the boundaries of site rules. May have a lot of POV changes but it should be a little more in order than the last two in this series.**

**Jasper's POV**

I felt Renesmee's emotions more powerful than ever before. Confusion mixed with shock, sorrow mixed with joy, and heartbreak mixed with fear. A hesitant smile hinted on her face at the sight of her ex-mate and their daughter. The slightest glimmer of hope I felt her suppress behind the carefully guarded walls she had built around her heart.

Alec seeped with regret and self loathing. Pain and anguish that could only have resulted from self-inflicted punishment, since Alexandra felt and showed no anger, resentment, or judgment toward anyone here, burned at the core of his heart.

Alexandra felt confident and sure. Happiness and hope flowed like a river in contrast to her parents wasteland of pain. She smiled brightly at her mother, keeping a carefree grip on her father's hand. It was almost like she didn't know anything was wrong here.

Nessie turned from the door to let them in and I saw her eyes and felt her heart fill with longing before she pushed it away with any lingering hope she had.

**Edward's POV**

It was hard to make myself read the thoughts of Renesmee's pain when Alec wasn't here but now I could see the memories he had formed since then running through his mind and his child's mind. Though his were jumbled and messy with his self-inflicted torment her's were clear and organized. He loved my daughter much like I love Bella.

I felt my mate tense beside me. She pushed away her shield so I could hear her thoughts. She wanted to kill him. I would have let her. Even Renesmee wanted him dead so she could keep Alexandra.

When Bella unshielded her mind from me she left it open to Alexandra as well. The girl's eyes widened as she looked at me and I felt a strange pressure in my mind similar to feeling Aro reading my thoughts. Only this time she didn't just read them and relay them back in her own mind. She seemed to search my memories and pulled some to the forefront of my mind. I remembered protecting Bella when she was human, how I thought leaving would keep her safe, how I didn't realize the pain I would put her through was worse than my fear of getting her killed.

Moments later she was relaying her father's memories to me. He had feared Aro's wrath. The safety of Renesmee and Alexandra were more important to him than his own happiness and all these years he had been torturing himself for the pain he knew he'd caused his mate. The main difference between Alec's memories and my own was that Alec's fear was guaranteed to come true if he hadn't left and mine was not.

"Bella don't. They need to sort this out on their own just like we did," I put my arm around her and she glared at me, "I'll explain later. Leave them be for now," I told her and she reluctantly settled, allowing her shield to snap back over her mind.

**Alice's POV**

This was where all my training paid off. It took a while to fill in my blind spots but I could see the hybrids and the werewolves now. As for the future I no longer had to wait for a set decision. As long as options were being considered I could see several paths at once.

On the decided course Alec was planning to apologize for hurting Renesmee and explain why he did what he did. Of course we all knew the following Aro's orders part was typical Volturi behavior. The part where he fell in love with the target, not so much.

Renesmee was considering a few options but there is no telling what those will change to once he's done speaking. On the one hand she could just let us kill him and keep Alexandra, who will resent us all and leave as soon as the Volturi came to take vengeance. Much as I thought Alec deserved it I didn't like the outcome of that vision. She was also considering taking him back which would make her happy but would also result in her joining the Volturi. Not as Bad as the last one. At least nobody dies in it and she would be happy but none of us want to lose her. Then there was the idea of joint custody of Alexandra. Somehow I doubt any child would want an eternity of that. Alexandra sure didn't as she planned to become difficult and stubborn if that happened. That path would require Renesmee to ignore her desire for Alec and continue suffering for it. Were it up to me I'd go with option two.

**Edward's POV**

I had to sort quickly through all of the thoughts around me. It was like a puzzle putting together the emotions Jasper sensed, the thoughts of everyone around me; with Alexandra pointing out the ones she thought would most help her goal of getting her parents back together; and Alice's visions.

When Alice pointed out what she called in her mind Renesmee's option number two and expressed a liking for it I had to agree. It seemed like the best outcome even though I didn't want to let my daughter leave. My eyes met Alice's for a moment and I nodded that I liked that one best too.

Of course the visions weren't yet clear since so many factors effected the choice. In the end it was Renesmee's choice. We could only hope she didn't choose option number one.

**Jasper's POV**

At a worried glance from Alice I knew this could go bad. Instantly I was working at the emotions of those in the room. Anger was calmed and pain put aside to allow for more clear thinking. The child smiled at me with a knowing look. She needed no help controlling her own emotions but she could read my thoughts to see what I was doing.

**Alexandra's POV**

I maintained a positive outlook as my parent's thoughts both held doubt of the future for them both. She loved and hated him. He loved her and feared being rejected by the only mate he would ever have. Neither were willing to fight their pain any longer.

The thoughts of the three most 'observant' Cullens helped. They were warming up to Father a little. It was enough to prevent me from being discouraged by the thoughts of the other four Cullens plus the three werewolves. Grandmother was shielding her mind again.

My Mother's memories hit me like a hurricane as I searched them. Her pain was almost tangible even without Uncle Jasper's help to understand it. The nights of empty dreams and waking up screaming in pain, gasping for air through the protests of a raw throat.

I found as I searched the memories of the sleeping human on the couch, Great-Grandpa Charlie apparently, that my grandmother did the same thing when Grandpa wasn't there for several months. This was the pain of a vampire kept from it's mate. My Father had it and so did Uncle Marcus.

The full story was like a book I would spend the rest of my life reading. A classic tale spanning over a hundred years leading to a history that so loathed to be forgotten that it repeated itself in the daughter of the original victim. Only this time the original mating lacked the trust that opened my grandmother's heart again when he came back to her. My parents had been Romeo and Juliet from the start. I could only hope that my father could get Mother to understand that he has been doing everything in his power to change the ending.

The nights that she did dream really caught my attention. She still dreamt of Father. Sometimes it was memories and sometimes it was fantasies of what could have been. Always it was good. No pain, no goodbyes, and no leaving. When she woke the hole returned as she found that he, no, that we were still gone.

**Bella's POV**

I didn't like Alec being here and was skeptical about the story he was telling Renesmee. I didn't want him anywhere near her. The pain on her face was enough to make my lips curl back over my teeth. I wanted to kill him.

I glanced at Edward, Alice, and Jasper but they seemed calm and even looked like they believed him. I couldn't understand. To fool one of them was hard enough but all of them? Even I couldn't do that and I had a distinct advantage over Edward. Still it was impossible to fool Jasper and Alice at the same time so either he was really good at this or he was telling the truth.

I settled uncomfortably. This was Renesmee's decision. I prayed she would make the right one for her.

**Edward's POV**

I noticed Renesmee's hesitation to talk about her options with Alec in the presence of her family. Alexandra noticed too and nearly panicked, mentally begging me to let them be alone. I nodded and thought fast for a plan.

"Esme, I think Alexandra would like some breakfast and the pack is probably hungry," I stated quietly.

She was about to protest but I gave her a look that let her know I just needed to clear the room a bit and she nodded. She quickly recruited Rosalie and Bella to help her in the kitchen.

Renesmee seemed to relax a little with less people in the room but she was still clamming up. We needed more people to leave.

**Alice's POV**

Edward was smart. Getting people out of the room just had to be done right now. Renesmee had no plans of talking with all of us here. I had to help or this would never get resolved.

"I've been thinking that Charlie needs a better place to stay than the couch," I gave Emmet and the wolves my you better come shopping with me look and they all gave in and came with me to the garage to head to the store.

Jasper tagged along since I never had to prompt him to go along with my plans. I could watch the future while furniture shopping for Charlie.

**Alexandra's POV**

I sighed in relief as Great-Grandpa Carlisle caught on and excused himself to go to work early and Grandfather decided to go clear a room for the new furniture. Thankfully Mother's thoughts turned from trying to figure a way to tell my father to get out without losing her chance to get me back to finding a real solution to the problem at hand.

They talked for a while and I helped come up with ideas on how to work it out. Mother seemed to cherish this as a chance to bond with me.

Their thoughts were strange though. So many things they wanted to say but couldn't figure out how to say them. Mother feared letting herself be vulnerable to Father and Father feared scaring Mother away.

**Renesmee's POV**

I had longed for him for ten year and somehow it was just as I remembered. His scent intoxicated me in a way that I knew was only my own. The smell grew stronger when he released his mist. Others it frightened, the Volturi it amused but me it drew in. At the thought I felt my senses grow sharper than they ever did before. The scent filled me and completed me. I needed him.

**Alec's POV**

I felt my senses heighten and knew Alexandra was using her power, the opposite of mine, to push Renesmee and I closer together. The slight glimmer of Nessie's skin as the sun peeked through the window was more lovely than I recalled making me fall in love all over again.

Our daughter began pulling forth memories of our days in the meadow. I smiled as we talked, needing more than anything to hole her to my chest once more but too afraid to try.

**Renesmee's POV**

Memories of all the times I was in Alec's arms as he made love to me flooded my thoughts and I couldn't fight them back even for Alexandra's sake.

**Alexandra's POV**

It was easy to remind them of the love they once had. It was still there. It just needed to be rekindled. As she became more open to suggestion and new ideas I knew Alice's visions were shifting to show the new possibilities that appeared.

After a few hours Mother was comfortable enough to share the memories of her pain and how much she missed Father and I through her powers. Father was obviously very distressed by this and repeatedly begged forgiveness. Mother eventually gave in and accepted his uncharacteristic apologies.

I finally told them about the plan Uncle Aro and I had come up with. If all parties agreed to it both covens would be happy.

"So have you come to a decision," Father asked as Mother and I were eating dinner.

"Um," Mother took a second to wipe her mouth and sipped a glass of fruit punch, "I need some time to think. Can we talk about this in the morning?"

Father nodded slowly, "I understand. Jus know this Nessie, I love you and I love our daughter. I don't care what Aro does to me as long as you and Lexi are safe."

She held back tears and I leaned against her shoulder and smiled at Great-Grandpa Charlie's confused look, "Alec, I'm confused enough as it is right now."

"I'm sorry but I need you to understand this. I can't handle being reminded every day of a woman I love but can't have and that's why I don't want her," he nodded at me, "without you. So you have my vow that if the Volturi threaten you I will kill as many of them as I can to protect you."

"But Jane," Mother tried to reason.

"Will be the last to go. Chelsea, Corin, and Renata will be the first. Once those ties are broken Aro will be vulnerable and Alexandra will know who is still dangerous and who is not. Some may even help us," Alec replied.

* * *

I curled up in my mother's arms as she sang me to sleep. I let her heartbeat drown out the sound of her thoughts as she kept considering her options even as she herself fell asleep.

**Bella's POV**

Edward held me in his arms as we sat on the couch. Renesmee had gathered the whole family, the wolves, and our two guests into the living room to hear her decision.

She looked at all of us and for the first time I could not read her face. It was strange and made me nervous.

"I've made my decision," she announced.

**TBC…**

**AN: Feel free to R&R. Go ahead and guess what is going to happen or make a suggestion. Next song already chosen. You'll see what it is when I post it.  
**


End file.
